Songfics of Love and Hate
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Songfics based off of the hikari x yami pairings in Yu-Gi-Oh! Each chapter is different! These songs are mainly by Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, and others. Rated for implied actions... Currently on Tendershipping...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so this is an example songfic for my series of songfics. I just need to hear your feedback to know if I should continue this, because I've written quite a few of the songfics for this story. I also should warn that this is the only time with puppyshipping, and the rest will consist of tender, bronze, and puzzleshipping. Most songs will be by Evanescence, there are some Breaking Benjamin, and Chosen One from Shadow the Hedgehog (spoiler alert.)**

**Imaginary**

Sleep...it is the only place where I find peace, it's the only place where everything makes sense. I never want to wake up; I never want to leave my wonderful Imaginary World.

"Jou?" I hear my father's slurred voice ring through the door. He's going to beat me, but I don't want to get up, I don't want to go to the hell that awaits me. However, I know lying here won't get me anywhere, it'll just anger him.

I force myself to the door and just stand there. I turn to look at the clock, its 2 am in the morning. Hmm, for once he is early. I smirk to myself, thinking of all the things wrong with my father.

I walk forward to my father and wait as he punches me across the face. I don't fight back, I already know what happens. I just want to go back to my world, the one in which everything is perfect. Another hit across my cheek, and a kick in the gut. I must imagine that I am in my world, that's where I went to be.

Before I realize it, I'm on the ground, his fists coming at me at a high speed. My body aches in pain, and I can feel the old bruises starting to reopen themselves, but I don't fight back, I never will.

The pain is becoming unbearable, I can see blood oozing out of reopened cuts, and new ones forming. The bruises are becoming visible, you haven't the slightest clue how much cover up will be needed to pass this off as nothing.

Another punch to my gut, and I feel myself heaving. I watch the chunky pink stuff roll down my chin and shirt, a horrid stench now punctuating the air. My father cackles malevolently, a sadistic smile forming on his lips.

At times I lose the will to live, like right now, however, I have Seto. I always told Seto I would try for him, he is my reason to keep going, he is my imaginary reason.

How can I tell him I love him, look at me, I'm a piece of crap. That's why I have my own world, the one in which Seto and I are in love. The one in which he takes me away from this hell.

I've tried telling Seto I care, but he never answers. He just insults me, he doesn't care, but that's okay, no one cares...

I use all my strength to fight back; I am not one to go back on promises.

However, my father is prepared; he takes out his knife and stabs me in the side. I let out an ear piercing scream, but he just continues his laughing.

The stabs continue coming in different areas, my screams becoming louder and more consistent. I'm going to die here, but its ok, then I can stay in my imaginary world. I chuckle to myself, what a wonderful idea, never waking from my imaginary world.

My father picks up on my soft chuckle, and is pissed; he takes the knife and drives it through my...kidney. I quickly stop laughing as I notice my scenery change. I slowly fade into the blackness, I'm going home...

I wake up to see a bright light, and Seto sitting next to me, his hand intertwined in mine.

I look up to the CEO and he just looks away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I was planning to come talk to you, but when I got to your house, you were all beaten up and unconscious. I immediately took you here...they removed the injured kidney...but your other one is strong enough..." Seto murmurs. He turns to me, worry evident in his blue eyes.

"It's ok Seto, I'm fine now, and I am here with you..." I tell the man in a calm voice. Seto turns to me and smiles. This is better than my imaginary world...this is where I have him.

"Seto," I whisper, regaining the man's attention. "I love you." I whisper.

Seto smiles at me, a real smile, one of those smiles that never crosses his face. "And I love you too my little puppy." Seto replies, handing me a single rose.

**(Alternate ending: After the final chorus) **

I smile, this is much better than a dream, or maybe that's what it is.

I wake up in my bed, the cuts and bruises still on my body. I sigh at the realizing that this is all fake, that Seto wasn't really there to help me, to care for me, I truly am all alone...except within my imaginary world.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, please tell me how I did, and if I should continue, and you can even chose what couple to do next. Also, I am very interested to hear what songs you want to see, or any specific song and couple duo, so please, review.**


	2. Together Again

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for my only review, and request. I will be working on those two Songfics and they will be posted soon. This story, however is a brotherly sisterly story. This story is for Ryou and Amane, and it is told in Amane's P.O.V. …obviously. So read and please tell me what you think.**

**By the way, this song is Together Again, by Evanescence. I do not own the song, or Yu-Gi-Oh! however, I do own the idea.**

**Together Again**

I can't believe this happened; both me and mum left Ryou and Otousan. What if he hurts Ryou? What if he leaves?

What's even worse is seeing the despair on my older brother's face, standing right beside him, and watching the tears fall down his innocent face.

I might be his younger sister, but at times I do act like the elder sibling, but hey, he still needs someone to lead him. Mum raised us right.

I wrap my arms around him, and silently beg for me to go back to him. Even though sometimes I doubt it, he needs me, and more importantly, I need him. I don't want to move on without him.

Someday, someday though it's sad to say, he'll be back, back within my reach, where we can actually communicate.

I stand in front of my brother; we're still in this stupid hospital, this place where I currently can't stand to be.

I look over to see the dead bodies of mum and I. Otousan is already glaring at Ryou, with an angry demeanor. I hug my older brother as he mourns over us.

I just watched my mother die along with my brother. I heard her words to him, and I know he just made a promise he can't keep. And I know he'll beat himself up for that someday.

I continue to watch my brother as he stares through me. It feels awkward, but I guess it's for the best. Now that I am dead, I can peak into the future, and maybe, just maybe, it's better that we die now.

I quickly reflect on my last few minutes of air. If it isn't clear, I died on impact. I knew that my body couldn't take the hit, I was ready when I saw the lights flash, when I saw my mother swerve. I was ready.

I wait a few more seconds, waiting for my mother's soul to join me. She walks up towards me, her hand stuck out, her snowy hair flowing behind her reminding me of Ryou. I know what that means; it means that it's time.

"I don't want to leave, not yet." I tell my mother. She smiles sadly, "It's my fault, you shouldn't have died yet." She says in her soft motherly voice.

I sigh, "We were both supposed to die...I'm not sure why, and I don't even know how I know for sure, but we were supposed to." I tell my mother in a low voice. I finally take her hand.

The two of us end up walking off into the bright light. I then turn back to my still grieving older brother. "Good bye Ryou...don't worry, we'll see each other soon, and soon we will be together." I say to my brother, but he can't hear me...I am dead.

I think about my older brother's fate, and then I realize, this might be the last time that I see him. Maybe we will never be together again...only time can tell.

**Author's Notes:**

**So tell me what you think. I have one more story for these too, but I would really rather hearing your feedback, and what you think about these songfics.**


	3. Hello

Hello

Why is everyone rushing me to the hospital? I'm already dead...don't they see that? There is no use in trying to get me back. Do they think it's possible? Do they have the technology, the power, the magic to resurrect the dead?

Just yesterday I was playing with all my friends, enjoying life like it was nothing. I guess you never really treasure life until it is too late, I know I've always taken mine for granted.

I watch the doctors hook me up to many different machines. It's nice to know they care, however, I feel something nagging at the back of my head... I might be seven, but I am smart.

I feel a pang of hope run through me, but I have the vaguest feeling that it is the type of hope you use when there is nothing left, the hope you use when all else has failed and you are on your final stand.

I see the doctors run scans all over my body, I even see my mother and Ryou, however, my eyes are fixated on me.

There is a gas mask covering my mouth, and I see them pull out those things that jump-start your heart. They rub them together and someone yells clear. They put the two metal sheets onto my chest, and I watch as my body jumps up and flails uselessly.

That hope I just had, it's slowly fading with each time they do so. Maybe I can force my soul back into my body.

My soul finds a way back into my body, but it's not like they are one, my soul is simply stuffed into my body, like stuffing in turkey. I guess I really am dead, what a useless pang of hope.

I guess, in a sense, I will always be stuck here...my physical body will never be able to move on the way it used to.

I don't cry though, I am stronger than that, or at least I believe so. "This is it, isn't it." I whisper to myself, and I subconsciously answer my question..."Yes.." It's ok though, right, I'll always be here spiritually.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's it for these two. I really love their brother and sister relationship, and I hope you can love them too. (…I sound desperate…) Anyways, the next chapter will probably be Bronzeshipping, so be prepared.**

**Review please! I take song requests!**


	4. Haunted

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so here's the beginning of the Malik (hikari) and Marik (yami) stories. Now before this story begins, I apologize for the Ryou and Amane stories for being so similar, I was very lazy last week, and I didn't put my mind to the story. **

**Now, before this begins, I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** or **_**Haunted**_** those belong to their respectful owners. I am just merely a fan who supports the couples.**

**Haunted**

These nightmares, they just keep coming. I still hear his voice, the one that's kept me locked me up for all these years, in that hellish tomb. The one that's abused me, and hated me, yet, I still live with the guilt. I basically killed my father, but he won't let me forget him...

Horrible flashbacks of all the beatings I've sustained, the knife, the Rod, these all flash through my nightmares. Why, oh why can't I forget them? Why can't I forget him? Why does he still haunt my very dreams?

"Come Malik, come to me," his raspy voice rings through my memory. An involuntary shiver runs through my body, and I feel my lover's arms tighten around me.

Whack! I arch my back to the imaginary feel of the whip hitting me. I hear the sound of the hard leather and metal hitting my skin. I shudder as the feeling of the hit runs through my spine.

Thump, thump, thump! I hear my heart beating in fear, and then there is another, underlying beat. Is it his...he can't still be alive...I-I killed him. Yet, he still tortures me from his grave. I bet you he is laughing at me from hell! Dear Ra, what have I done to deserve this.

"Daddy I want to go outside the tomb!" A young boy full of energy states. That happy little boy is me, a boy who looks happy, but is full of hatred.

"Malik, how many times have I told you that the outside world is dangerous? They will hurt you. It is not our place outside of the tomb." His voice stated in an almost sing-songy tone. I pout at him, but he doesn't care. I am sick of all of these lies he feeds me about the outside world.

"That's not true. There is nothing wrong with the outside world! And you aren't going to stop me from going." I basically scream, only to regret my mistake.

"How dare you insult what I've said? Those people on the outside world, they will hurt you, they don't care for you like me. They will take advantage of you." My father coos, touching my crotch in a playful manner.

I try to move away, his touch extremely uncomfortable. My father notices this, and moves his hand away, an evil smile appearing on his face. "They won't be as nice as I," he whispers softly in my ear, his hand skirting over my private area before walking out of the room. I already know he's lying, and I know what he wants.

I feel my body move even closer into the protection of my yami, I feel safe within his arms, but I still feel my father. Why can't I wake myself up?

I cry in my small room. I stay on my knees and cry myself to sleep, falling to the floor. How can someone be so cruel? I want to die, why can't I die...or even better...wake up.

Once I fall into the blackness of sleep, I wake up to the real world. I see Marik staring at me, his eyes clouded over with worry.

Without realizing it, I burst out crying, sliding over to him so that I can cry into his shoulder.

"He's back! Why won't he leave me alone?" I whimper into my strong yami's arms. Marik pulls me in even closer, and rubs my back soothingly. "It's just a dream." He whispers, but I know it's not true.

"He's not back Malik, if you let his memory intimidate you...then sure he will. I've forgotten about him, so you should too." Marik whispers into my ear. I think about those words for a bit, and decide that he is not worth it, he's not worth my memory...If my yami believes in the cause, then so do I.

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I made Marik a bit too smart and mature for how he actually acts, but I think that he has learned from his time in the Shadow Realm just a few things, especially when it comes to their father. That evil… never mind.**

**So please review, I would love to hear your feedback.**


	5. Whisper

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, this has got to be one of my favorite Evanescence songs…ever. (See this is by Evanescence, not me.) This is the last story that includes bronzeshipping for now, however this couple will be back later on…**

**Whisper**

A ripping feeling goes through my body, as I feel myself falling into the darkness. How dare he, how dare he betray me? I am him.

I close my eyes, and beg the Shadows not to consume me wholly. Why must it end like this, why has my anger, and my light failed me? Where is the light that can save me from the darkness? Does he not care?

Lonely, alone, desolate...these are the thoughts that run through my mind. This isn't fair, why do these feelings always run through me. I feel like a child again, I feel like myself when I was just beginning to split souls with my useless, careless hikari.

Everyone says that I am insane, demented, but have they ever thought that I was just trying to help my hikari. He's me, therefore, he means the world to me...well...I might care for him a bit more, but so what.

What really bothers me is his lack of love towards me. Everything I've done, all the wrongs, was to make him happy. I wanted to show him my thanks for bringing me into this life, to this world. I thought I was protecting him.

I see the swirling black clouds, and I know that I am at my final destination, the Shadow Realm. I don't smile, but I don't frown...I guess for once I need to think. I need to forgive and forget.

The Shadows lurk within themselves, and I can feel them slowly moving towards me. I know that this is where I belong, I am one of them, I am home...but then why do I feel so lost. I am darkness, therefore, I should feel safe within the darkness, but I don't.

I am ripped out of my thoughts by something grabbing me, trying to rip at me, and destroy my very being. Is this what I'm destined for?

Another tear and this one damage my memory. People always have someone trying to save them from the Shadows, but now, they leave me here to rot.

The struggle between the Shadows and I continue. I know, however, that I won't be able to last in this fight much longer. They are overpowering.

All the memories of the good times, I feel them slipping away. The Shadows are easily feeding off me, but why, is it because I'm letting all my feelings out, is it because I am showing weakness? I need to seal myself away from these stupid feelings that keep getting in the way.

The pain is getting worse, and I know that the Shadows are enjoying this. They feed off my pain, and they laugh as I struggle in vain.

I feel as if my very everything is being destroyed. I am in an immense amount of pain, and I rather suffer through death then be stuck in this hell, hell, hell is probably better than this place.

I close my eyes willing the pain to end, but I know that my will will not be granted.

I look around and see many other lost souls. They must've suffered before me. I guess I can see the error of my ways now; they have all suffered so much...it's despicable.

Why wasn't there someone there to help them? Why isn't there someone here to help me? Where is the saving light, the God that rescues us?

Maybe, just maybe, they kept fighting. I need to let go, join the darkness, there is no one there to save me.

I do the one thing I fear most, I close my eyes, take me away Shadows. I am yours, I am one of you.

There is no reason to fight, they will win, they will always win. This is what the Shadows have been doing from the beginning of time.

I see a light, my light. It's here, it engulfs me in warmth. I close my eyes and let it overcome me, take me away.

I feel myself reappear into the material world, the weight of a human body finally catching up to me.

Small fingers run across my face, and I mentally thank my savior. I am surprised when I hear a hyper voice reply _/you're welcome/_ and I feel my cheeks heat up.

_/I got a second chance, so you deserve one too. I know what the Shadows are like, and no one deserves that torture./_ My hikari mutters. /I understand, I'm sorry./ I reply, via mind link.

My hikari pulls me closer, and I slowly open his eyes to see worried violet eyes staring back down at me. "Marik, are you okay," I hear his voice say softly. I nod, and I know that I am saved from that eternal darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I probably wont be updating this story next week, I will be on vacation. However, I hope you enjoy it, because next time will be…Tendershipping!**


	6. Dance with the Devil

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, it's been two weeks since I updated this story, which is pretty sad since I've had this story done for a while. Last Friday was just too hectic for me to update this story.**

**Well, as promised, this is the Tendershipping Era, the group with the second most amount of stories, and the story with my only request. Well, the song is **_**Dance with the Devil **_**by **_**Breaking Benjamin.**_** Once again, I do not own this song, or any song used in this story, they are all owned by their respected owners. I also do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

**Dance with the Devil**

I guess he doesn't know what happens to a hikari when they are left alone in this world for so long. Well...neither did I at first...at first I thought I would be okay, because I've handled myself before, but slowly, ever so slowly, I was losing myself, my mind slipping away into the light consuming darkness.

My sanity has been teetering on its edge for what feels like an eternity. But, it can't stay like that forever, and sometimes, I wonder how much longer it will take for that final blow to send me over. I actually want it to come, I want to be knocked off, I want to delve into the darkness, and see what it's like to be you.

However, that cannot happen, because I am light. And, if the light ever goes out, then there will be nothing to turn it on again, because, after it goes out, it becomes darkness. The darkness that I don't wish to be, yet, that same darkness I yearn for.

This darkness, it covers the entire world, everyone has it except for three people. This darkness wants to consume the three who lack it, destroy any form of hope that they might have. However, there are also three people made of complete darkness, this darkness however, is the darkness that protects the light. These people have accepted there complete darkness, but at the same time, they need their specific light to stay in balance. But, only few people know that, because most people are built with a balance of light and dark.

My dark has left me; my dark doesn't care what happens to me. I can barely remember the last time I've seen or heard from him. It bothers me to a great extent that he doesn't care for me...unfortunately for me; I still know that I am in love with him...

A scream brings me from my thoughts, and I look ahead to see some woman bleeding, and a guy with a gun retreating. Funny, I never even heard the gun shot. Heh, I guess I technically didn't hear the gunshot that took out my right arm, and I didn't hear the one that hit me in the back of the leg. Strange how I miss what's important...

Where is my yami? He's supposed to be here to help me, to protect me from all of this. I don't really tolerate pain that well...or at least I used to not do well, until you left. I had to become stronger to live in this disgusting world. Hell, I'm probably stronger than he is now, that's right, no more pretending that you're still here, that you actually care. Actually...we'll be able to see who's stronger now, because a tainted light is worse than a normal human...apparently, they deserve to go straight to hell...and since my yami let me get like this...he's going to be there too.

Hmpt. I guess we will meet again, and I guess his lie wasn't completely a lie too. I still remember the night he left me, clear as day...hmm...those contradict. He told me he'd be back, in fact...I might as well grace you with that wonderful memory of mine, since, you don't seem to really want to try and help me.

I had been up late reading Mockingjay...the last book in The Hunger Games trilogy. Quite a good trilogy if ya ask me, however, that's beside the point. Bakura came down from the room we shared, and he was heading out. He smirked at me, and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before telling me that he'd be back around dawn. Me, being the innocent kind hearted person that I WAS just nodded in agreement with what he was saying. He then grabbed his black trench coat and left...and well I never saw him again... However, I did finish Mockingjay...man why did my favorite character have to die?

Oh well, I guess I should've known not to trust my yami. He was a thief in his past life, actually, he was the King of Thieves or Thief King. I guess he also never really liked me. I guess that after he died, and came back, I thought that our relationship had changed, but, as you can see by my current condition, that is wrong.

Anyway, who are you, and why is no one helping me. Why aren't you helping me actually? I know this isn't a good part of town...but why aren't you helping a dying person. Do you find it interesting that I am sitting here dying, talking to a random stranger? Wait, how dare you have the audacity to nod at me like it's nothing. Ra forbid I had a gun, you would be dead on the spot.

Killing people however is wrong, therefore, consider your life spared. Like I said earlier, I am not like you, I'm not saying I'm better than you, just that we are different. If I wanted to kill or hurt someone, would I be able to? Probably not, that's why I'm a hikari, and the reason I am in this situation.

Who are you anyway? The Devil you say...is that why no one can see you? Wait, why the hell are you acting so nice? I mean c'mon Ba- I mean my yami is meaner then you. He never listens to me, however, he does care for my well-being, so, I guess you are worse than he is, in that respect. My yami is still a pain in the ass.

I look at your face, but I see that it is mostly covered up; the only things that are visible are the eyes. I look you dead in the eyes, and I realize that you have extremely captivating eyes. I actually kinda don't remember what we were talking about. And now that I think about it...hey...are you looking back into my eyes? People say I have feminine features, I guess I do, but that's beside the point, isn't it?

Hmm, I think I'm starting to hallucinate from all this blood loss. I'm talking to someone who claims he's the devil. Yep, that's completely normal, right. Hey Devil...are you going to take my soul with you. That would be nice, a hikari demon. Doesn't that sound like a good idea to you?

Demon. That word reminds me of him too much. He's part demon ya know, apparently he's part Zorc, the ruler of the Shadow Realm. Do you know Zorc? I bet you two would get along nicely; all you do is kill...or try to hurt people. Hmm, maybe I can introduce you two in the flip side.

I can't believe that since Bakura is partially Zorc, then about one fourth of our soul is Zorc. So, if on fourth of our shared soul is demon, then shouldn't a quarter also be angel. Am I even fully human?

Why would you shake your head no? I know both my parents were human, everyone in

my family is human...right? What aren't you telling me about me? Am I a fallen angel or something?

I look into your eyes because I want to see your answer, not the lies I'm so used to being fed. You're eyes are truly beautiful, and I guess even you can see the red line forming on my cheeks, as I stare into your eyes. Yet, at the same time, there is something unreal about them...just like my yami.

I think about my yami for a moment, and then I remember how he's wronged me so many times. I remember the fact that he took my life, my friends, and in a sense, my family. He would lock me in my soul room, and use my body to hurt the friends that I've worked so hard to acquired. I don't make friends easily, and once I finally did make some...he took them away. Hell, I wasn't even spiritually awake half the time.

I guess I'm ranting on to you, but you keep listening. Aren't you the devil, aren't you supposed to hate everyone and everything. Wait, why the hell am I still alive? With all these wounds, and the blood pouring out of my body, I should've died by now.

Hold on...you still haven't answered my question...how am I not fully human? I can't see your face, but I know your smirking at me. I can see it...

I guess that's why you're the Devil...oh my gosh...am I... Never mind...I'm not going to finish that sentence. Wait, why are you still smirking at me? Do you know what I'm thinking?

We continue our stare off, but then you reach out your cold hand and move the bangs from my face. I try to get a better look at your arm, but all I see is a slim arm in a somewhat tight-fitting black sleeve, with black gloves at the end. Very helpful...all I know now is that you are thin and muscular.

When are you going to take me away and let me be free of this cursed place? I want to go with you, I want to forget everything that has transpired throughout my life, because you know what my life is? My life is crap, and I want it to end as soon as possible.

I reach my hand out, and I touch the scarf that is covering your face, but you grab my hand before I can move. You look at my immobile hand, then to my current hand, and then back to me. I let out a deep sigh as you release my arm, and it falls back sloppily.

I hear the sound of an ambulance about five minutes away. Don't I have amazing hearing, even if I'm about to die. I wonder what took it so long; does it not care about the people in this town?

Yes, you shook your head yes. I didn't even know that was legal...does anyone even call the ambulance, I mean certainly if it's something dire like with me or that woman someone should call the police.

The ambulance is getting nearer. I can hear it. Maybe this is my saving light. Oh, wait, am I still even alive, I can see my astral cord, but it's so thin. Heh, I'm shocked that it's still there...why won't you just cut it off. I mean, I can feel my time running low, and everything starting to go black.

You are now standing over my body, glaring at the ambulance as it speeds past me. I'm just going to die here, I even feel that small pang of hope die, but you seem happy about that why, do you find me interesting? Do you find my death or dying something to laugh at?

You turn with a smirk behind that stupid scarf, and I watch as you shed that stupid trench coat of yours. I can now see your body shape...quite interesting if I do say so myself. Oh Ra dammit, I'm blushing! Thank Ra that you aren't even looking at me! If so I would die of embarrassment right here and now.

"Ryou! Oh my Ra Ryou are you okay? Oh my god guys, he's dying!" I hear a voice call to me. I try turning my head, and I am slowly successful. I see Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Joey, and Anzu running towards me, Yugi's being the voice that I heard. I let out a depressed sigh when I realize that my own yami has not cared enough to show up at my own death.

I then look past them, and I see someone walking behind the group, something billowing behind said person. My hope rises as I for once believe again that my yami cares.

The group stops running when they see the figure in front...er...above me. They only glare at him, and I must admit, I'm pretty shocked that they can see him. Hmm, that person in the shadows has stopped walking. I guess he or she really doesn't care about me.

I feel the darkness starting to consume me, and I see the astral cord finally snap. What a shame, if only they knew more, if only they actually cared about me, then maybe I would still be alive, but I guess that would just be outing off death, because, I am a hikari, a light, and the darkness always tries to swallow the light. My dark left me without protection, my light was prone to be destroyed...and it was.

I wake up in a new body, a body thy looks almost exactly the same, but without all the injuries that I have sustained in life. I also seem even paler then before, which is shocking because I'm pretty sure I was paper white. I guess it doesn't help that it's night, I'm cold, and I am standing here in the shadows.

I look forward, and I see my old dead body, blood surrounding it on all sides. I look at my hair to see it slightly pink in color, and I smile at my normal misfortune. Nothing good really ever happens in my life, even though right now premature death sounds like an excellent thing right now.

I then turn to my friends, and I guess by the expression on their faces, they know that I am dead. That's a good thing; it would be a shame to have to tell them. Actually, it makes me wonder, why do I have a fresh new body? Oh, I could always ask-

I see that body above me, it's Bakura. I can't believe I can even say or think his name without the pain anymore. I look at my yami, and I see that he is smirking, and that his demon wings are now wide open, his horns sticking out, and his fangs already protruding his mouth.

Bakura turns, beautiful red eyes glaring at me, horns and fangs retracting back into wherever they came from. The Devil then beckons me forward, and I take my first step out...and I immediately notice that my friends paled even more. I guess they are shocked to see me in a completely human form. I subconsciously run my fingers under my chin and on my head to make sure that I am not a demon, and after being completely sure that there wasn't, I continued to walk towards my awaiting yami.

This is when it sucks to be a hikari. I want to be mad at my yami, and I want him to work to try and get me back...but I can't, because I was never mad at him. I love him too much to be mad at him. Dare I say it, I am still in love with the guy, and Joey and Anzu don't seem to understand why, Yami seems pissed, and Marik looks amused. I then look towards my two closest friends, and I see two faces with deep concern and understanding staring back at me. They know how I feel and what I must do.

I feel Bakura delicately lace his fingers in between mine, and he gives me a welcoming hug, his grin never once leaving his face. I look at my friends, feeling comforted in his hug. I mouth the word, "Goodbye," before I am flashed to my new home. '...Welcome to Hell...' Is the only thing I think.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, what do you think? Do you have any requests? Tell me people, I need to know!**

**Also, I have a poll on this website as to which story I should start writing next, please give me your input.**

**Review? Take poll?**


	7. Snow White Queen

**Author's Notes: **

**And now, presenting, my so far personal favorite story, the only story coming close to it being **_**Dance with the Devil. **_**Well, this is **_**Snow White Queen **_**by **_**Evanescence, **_**one of my personal favorite songs by them, along with a ton of other songs, but that's besides the point.**

**Since I feel I don't say this enough, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, ALL CHARACTERS AND SONGS USED IN THIS STORY ARE OWNED BY ORIGINAL OWNERS / CREATORS!**

**Snow White Queen**

Sometimes it is no use, this pain that he makes me endure; no one should ever have to feel the pain. However, I try, despite the pain inflicted in the end, I try. I try to fight him off, I try to hide, get away from it all. He claims to love me, he claims to care, but I know better than that.

As of right now, I am running, doing anything to get away from his evil clutches. I have this stupid little dress on, ugh. I need to get rid of this, so I strip off my dress, and discard it; I then decide to sprint for the door.

I try to whip the door open, only to realize that it is locked, and the force and momentum from trying to open the door is the thing that sends me falling to my butt. I mumble a string of curses under my breath, before dashing off behind the couch.

I hear him come into the room, his breathing labored, but his eyes only showing lust...blood lust. I try and suppress a shudder, but it doesn't work. What bothers me more though, is the fact that it's a slightly pleasant shudder, and I feel the hairs in my neck rising.

I remember the first time that you took over my body; it was the worst feeling in my life. It felt as though I died inside, which in a sense, I think I have. You then started hurting my friends, locking them into little figurines...however, I never knew. You didn't even start talking to me until I moved to Domino and started attending Domino High.

You wanted me to lure my new friends into your trap. I listened like a good puppet, a good doll. I lined them up, however, quite reluctantly, and you were able to pick them off. But, I knew that was wrong, so I helped them stop you. We both died...but...we both came back to life.

I guess we became somewhat closer, but once again, I, in your eyes, betrayed you. But, why should I comply with your demands, if I always end up sad in the end. We are supposed to work together to form a unique yami and hikari bond. I guess our bond is unique, but I highly doubt that this is what the gods meant for to happen.

We have a bond, like how Yami and Yugi have the extreme mind link, and I guess a lot in common and probably something secret and special. Malik and Marik used to be one person...I don't see why anyone would want to create a yami, but Malik did. And us, I'm a doll and you're the person who plays with me.

I successfully suppress a shudder at the thought of playing with Bakura. No, he isn't a rapist, instead, he plays with knives, and my body has the scars to prove it. He'll act like he cares, and I mean truly cares, then he'll drag me to the basement where his torture devices lay, and once he's done, he'll repent and fix me up. I don't get him!

**Bakura's P.O.V**

"Yadonushi," I call out to my hikari. I look around for him, seeing the cute little dress I bought for him on the floor. I really had hoped he'd like it, I mean he is quite feminine, so I kinda assumed that he'd like something girly...I guess I was wrong.

Ra dammit Yadonushi where are you? I don't like losing things! Hmm, maybe I can use our mind link to find his location...or...I can just tap into the power of the Millennium Ring. The door is locked, so he couldn't have gotten away, and I already can see he was too scared to try to cover his tracks. What a shame...I really do care for the boy...but I can never express my feelings...I mean...how am I supposed to?

I hear a small squeak come from behind the couch, and I walk there to see my hikari all huddled up in shorts, and a t-shirt (he has to wear something under that dress), however, he also is paler than normal, and that's saying something. I look down to see the ring on his chest glowing, and I think that's also bothering him so I stop.

Ugh, these stupid feelings. I pull Yadonushi up by the wrist forcefully. He will pay for making me feel this strange inside. The boy shudders under my touch, and I watch as he struggles and tries to escape. It's no use, and he knows that fact as well as I do. He keeps trying though, never wanting to give up on his little attempt at freedom. I smirk knowing how pathetic he is...

I drag the boy down into the basement, his whimpers filling up the air. I then have to force him into a seated position, and I notice he's trying harder and harder to escape me. Poor Yadonushi, don't you know there is no light at the end of the road, I am getting rid of you, I cannot keep living with this infernal feeling. I'm sorry, but the Thief King does not love, he is full of hate.

Once the boy is seated, I start chaining him to his seat. I mean, I can't get rid of him if he's constantly running away now can I?

"You can't do this to me. I am you." My hikari screams, flailing his legs about uselessly. I smirk, knowing that what he said is somewhat true, "I know, and only I can be me...because I only care about me...and since I care about you...then there is something wrong. Because, in the end of the day, we might be the same, but we are very different." I hiss, leaning forward enough to place a small peck on his lips. I know my job is to get rid of these feelings, but I just had to indulge in them just once.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

He kissed me... I mean even if it was a small peck on the lips...he kissed me. I can already feel my cheeks turning a bright red as I try to suppress the feelings conflicting within me, and then a new fear arises. What if today he goes all the way, and does something...different. A breath of cold air travels down my spine as I let that thought enter my head.

I feel as the first knife enters me, however, I don't react. I just sit there, lost within my own words and thoughts. Another slice and another, the cuts come repeatedly, reopening the wounds that HE worked so hard to take care of.

The cuts stop for a while, and his hand just rests on my thigh. This is when I really start to panic; I mean what if he does? Would I scream...or my worse fear, would I enjoy it? Would I really be intrigued by this?

His hand moves, and I hold my breath, waiting for his next move.

I guess I have to admit, I know that you like me...to an extent. See, for most people, their abuse only happens when they are awake...true, they suffer the nightmares...but for me, my abuser literally has the power to walk into my nightmares, and cause me even more bodily harm.

Sometimes I even end up in his dreams. His dreams are sometimes dirty, and those are the dirty thoughts that he wants to enact upon me. I've seen how...vivid his dreams are, and I can't really say that I feel comfortable in this position. I mean, what if he was to do something.

I watch as he moves his hand, tantalizingly holding it over my private area. He watches my face, and sees my cheeks heat up...however, I too watch his face, and I am shocked to see a sign of emotion. If you looked deep enough into his eyes, then you could see the confusion, concern, worry, and caring that the thief holds.

He turns his head away for a moment, staring at the knife, before he looks back at me...his eyes now completely clouded over in confusion. What's going on?

**Bakura's P.O.V**

That look of worry and fear in his eyes...it always scares me, but at the same time it always turns me on. Why can't he just leave me alone, why is he torturing me like this? That is the only reason I hurt him, to protect myself from him.

I look back to the knife, and then at the slight bulge forming on me, then to him. Why, why me Ra? Why can't I just get rid of him like everyone and thing else that has ever posed a threat for me. I mean, I am the great Thief King; this should be child's play for me.

I then remember the chaste kiss I gave him. It felt so...right. I didn't mean for it to feel good, but it did. I lean over and kiss the boy again, this time allowing it to last a little longer then the first time. Dear Ra, I'm getting soft.

Ryou starts kissing back, and I can feel my blood rushing south, fast. Why, Ra, please stop this now! It feels so good! I need more! But, no, I must stay strong against his temptations.

I bring my hand up so that I can caress his smooth cheek. I smile, knowing that I would never lay a finger on his angelic face. My hand moves gently across his cheek, and I feel the boy slowly relaxing. This is what's right, isn't it?

Well I'm not right, I'm wrong, therefore body, you will be deprived of this, because this, this is weakness. I know what I must do, so without thinking about it, I grab the knife and plunge it right through his chest.

There is a small squeak of pain from the small hikari as the knife tears through his abdomen. I then feel the warm liquid all over my hand, and I smile. Maybe, just maybe I've gotten over my stupid obsession with this boy.

I pull the knife out, and put it back on its little table. I then force myself to my feet, and I turn to walk out of the room, then, I hear the weak voice of an angel dying.

"Thank you 'Kura," Ryou says, I can hear the tears now falling down his cheek. I can't bear to turn around, or else I know that I will crash and help him. But, his last few words keep replaying in my mind, what does he mean thank you? Then the next thought hits me full force. 'I'm killing my hikari!'

With that thought I speed upstairs, and get the first aid kit. When I return, I unlock my hikari, his body slumping onto me, in a half dead fashion.

I work quickly, checking the damage, and repairing everything I can, however I fear he's not going to make it.

I start running around, trying everything to get the supplies needed to help. I really do try, and I can't help but glance as Ryou's head turns from side to side, monitoring my every move as best as he can, his hear somewhat pink from the pool of blood he's laying in.

I continue adding more bandages, and removing the old ones before I decide that the boy might need stitches.

Now, I'm no medical professor, but I do know that this is a desperate measure. I mean, I've given myself stitches before, so I can probably do it again. I take out the stitches and start trying to heal the wound, slowly and carefully placing each stitch, and trying to concentrate as Ryou groans in pain, and my hand trembles like this is a major earthquake.

I finally complete the task; clean the excess blood, and rewrap the wound in gauze. I look at the boy, hope filling my eyes, to notice that he is somehow paler then before. However, when I look to his lips, I see that they are bright red...blood red. The boy coughs and blood erupts from his mouth.

"Ryou, c'mon, stay with me! I've already called the cops! I know I'll be arrested, but then your life will be better with me gone. Please Ryou, just stay alive. I know that I don't want to admit it, but...I need you. I need you alive, here with me. Please Ryou! Don't go! I love you!" I scream the ending without knowing it, and as soon as I say the last three words, it feels as if a heavy weight has been lifted off me. I sigh, realizing that I have just admitted my key weakness.

I pull Ryou close to my chest. I need him; he can't just die like this.

I try to run my fingers through his hair, but my fingers get caught up in knots, and think clumps of blood. I feel my stomach doing flips within me, and I am on the borderline of retching all over the poor boy.

I then take a look at the boy, his brown eyes are basically lifeless, and his pure white hair is soaked in blood. The boy's shirt was long ago ripped off, and there was a big slice on his chest. The stitches stick out, surprisingly neat even with all the mess on his chest. His shorts are covered in blood, and the blood just runs down his legs. The boy's skin is pale to the point of him looking like a vampire, which makes the blood running down his chin stand out. His lips also seem to be a deep red, covered in his upchucked blood. Saying the boy looked terrible was an understatement. What happened to my Snow White Queen? And why is this vampire sitting in his place?

Ryou, however, through all this does not make a sound. He seems calm, at peace with his death. His breathing is slow, and labored, but it's calm. His eyes bear holes into my soul, but he seems so calm. I once again kiss the boy, and I taste his blood while doing so... It's so sweet and delicious, just like him.

Ryou lets out a low groan as I kiss him, and I can't tell if it's out of pain or pleasure. I then start playing with his bangs, slowly and unknowingly singing the song that Ryou lives, the song that to me explains what is currently going on. Ra dammit, why couldn't I be like everyone else and just say my feelings?

I can hear Ryou's voice now. Scratchy, and just barely audible, but his voice is there, singing the part that I finally understand.

I hear the sirens of the police cars, and I am somewhat relieved...maybe they can save him; maybe it's not too late. I put my finger to Ryou's lips, trying to silence him so that he still has enough breath to make it to the hospital.

The paramedics rush down, and upon seeing the two of us move quickly, taking Ryou up through the stairs and out of the house to the hospital. I hear his voice again through our mind-link /All I want is you/ is all he says...and before I realize it, I am on the ground, crying into Ryou's blood. I have never done anything like this, or felt anything like this for someone. Not even after Kul Elna...why did I let this happen...

**Author's Notes:**

**All mistakes are on me! Anyways, this is the chapter…and my honest belief in the only reason that Bakura would hurt Ryou. True, there are some other points I've heard, and when written well I'll believe, but this is it.**

_**REVIEW? TAKE POLL ON MY PAGE?**_


	8. Everybody's Fool

**Author's Notes:**

**I literally just wrote this, so cut me some slack. Personally, I don't think this one it that good, but there are a lot of these stories that I write that I don't like that others do, then there are stories that I try really hard to write well, and no one likes them.**

**Well, this is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, and my only warning is that this chapter does have Anzu bashing, so be warned.**

**Everybody's Fool**

I hate famous people. Everyone wants to be with them or like them. I don't see why, I mean what good have they ever done for me? Not to sound rude or anything, but they don't care about me, so why should I idolize someone who doesn't give a damn about my existence. And now, let's think about it, why are these famous people so famous? Is it because they are good actors and actresses? If that's the case then my fake smile that everyone seems to believe should make me millions. Is it because they can sing? Even of they can, most of the current music is auto-tuned bull crap. Is it because they are artistic? Well join the club. Even the smart ones...I'm a straight A student and I haven't seen a penny in my hand. An athlete...well there are millions.

Do you want to know why these people are so famous; why we spend tons and tons of money on them; why we value them so much? It's because we believe that they are perfect, that they are the reincarnations of gods who have come down to rain down their heavenly gifts on us.

I don't buy any of that, I know who the reincarnations are, and no, it's not Lady Gaga or Katy Perry, hell it's not even The Wanted or Gotye. I am a reincarnation, and so are my so called friends. They barely know me.

However, the time to complain about friends and family will come up later, maybe. Right now, it's those Ra damned cheerleaders. Yes I mean those perky things that jump up and down going, "yay yay yay! Go team!" See they think they are better than us; they even shun the fútball or soccer team at our school. I hate them both.

Recently, I guess the cheerleaders have decided to go after my so called friends, making extra fun of me because of my feminine appearance. That, and the fact that I am silent, I have white hair, I'm pale, I'm smart, I'm artistic, anything that they can use against be they do. Well, anything and everything they know about me that is, and trust me, that's not much. Do you want to know what I do during all of this? I sit back and smile, I act as though there is nothing wrong, I listen and take what they give me, and I thank them.

No one notices how once they are gone the cheeriness falls from my face. They don't see the evident pain written across my face, or at least I see the pain. When I sit by myself or I read in a corner, they don't see me trying to hide my tears. I bet they don't even see the scars on my body, or if they do, then they just dismiss it as what Bakura did.

Oh, did I forget to mention, Bakura's back along with the other yamis. He's actually the one who introduced me to cutting myself. It's a bit more comforting then you think. He'll even sit with me and cut himself along with me, it's quite relaxing, just watching the blood poor down my arm, it's beautiful.

I guess I should now explain the fact that Bakura is a hell of a lot more caring now that Zorc isn't dwelling inside of him. He actually cares about me, and he talks to me, to an extent. He comforts me, and I comfort him. We have the same mental disorder, but I guess that's getting a bit off subject.

Right now, I am trying to walk, and I do mean trying. I got nailed in the nuts by one of the cheerleaders. Then when the teacher came, some of the cheerleaders used make up to make it look like I had hit her. Well the teacher must be an idiot because what person thinks I would hit another person, much less a girl. I was raised with manners. So much for that.

Well I should explain where I'm going. The principal's office, if it wasn't obvious to you before.

Damn female teacher doesn't know how much it hurts to be nailed in the nuts. Now, even if I wanted to, I can't reproduce, because of that kick...and the fact she completely turned me off to women, so did Anzu, but I'll get to her in a moment.

Heh, speaking of the devil actually, I guess the topic of Anzu will come up a bit sooner than expected.

Now, as everyone used to know, Anzu was the sweetest person in the world. She was supportive of Yugi and Yami as best friends, but when they took their relationship a bit further, well she was not happy. She left, she became a cheerleader, and she started to belittle Yugi that is until Yami threatened her with a Shadow Game. That shut her up, and she turned to be.

"Oof. Shit!" She tripped me, and I hit the floor hard. It hurts, and the teacher is just glaring at me like it's my fault. Well, someone's a bit of a bitch, I mean look at the foul language these people are making me use.

"Get up!" The teacher hisses.

I try, but I feel my ankle crunch beneath me, and I fall back on my behind, clutching my left leg to me, and trying to rub the are currently searing in pain.

The teacher sighs, "We're going to have to call someone to pick you up, Anzu, help him to the office."

Anzu walks over to me, and yanks me to my feet. She then proceeds to help me to the office, kicking my pained ankle every now and them just to add to the searing. You know, by the end of the day, I'll end up doing something either suicidal or homicidal.

Once we arrive at the principal's office (because I'm not injured), they proceed to call my father. Big mistake, all they got was an, "I'm busy." And then they turn to me, and I tell them to call home, while Anzu just hovers around in the background. Die Anzu, die!

So, now Bakura has to come and pick me up from school for bad behavior and take me to the hospital. Smashing...

Anzu hugs me, "Feel better Ry-Ry," She says tapping my nose and kissing me on the cheek. The principal coos at Anzu, and tells Anzu that she can stay with her "boyfriend" until Bakura comes to pick me up. Anzu just wraps her arms around me in a fake loving way, and kicks my ankle again, harshly whispering, "Smile!" I do as she says.

The wait is agonizing for both Anzu and I. She keeps touching me, and kissing me, and kicking my ankle. I already know she doesn't love me, so why are her fingers drawing circles on my thighs. I hope she realizes that the fact that my mind and body know who she is makes it so that her actions are NOT arousing.

I feel the need to tell you that even if I were straight, I would never, ever sleep with her. One, I'm trying to stay abstinent until marriage, and two, I don't do whores who only want to get into my pants because I'm supposedly a hard one. One that doesn't let random girls into my home. Actually, our entire group is considered hard, even Anzu was when she was one of us.

Bakura finally walks in, and when he does, I roughly push Anzu off me, and watch as he watches me. He looks me in the eyes, and then I feel him probing at the back of my mind.

\What was going on?\ Bakura asks skeptically. I look at him with a pleading look, /She was trying to rape me!/ I whine back. Bakura raises an eyebrow at me, \And why didn't you push her off earlier?\ He asks, and I sigh. /Because the teacher thinks that I like Anzu and I've gotten into enough trouble for today./ Bakura nods and helps me up, shooting Anzu a dirty glare.

I look at him with a helpless look in my green eyes, and a small pout on my face. He holds me close by the arms, and I can feel his eyes bearing down into my soul.

\Let me show Anzu why you will NEVER get in bed with you.\ Bakura growls via mind link.

Within the next second my lips and Bakura's are locked, and I finally decide who I am in love with.

Oh, yeah, I used to have a crush on my best friend Marik, he's just like Bakura and I with the mental thing and the hurting himself, but he doesn't attend Domino High. Lucky bastard.

Anyways, the two of us shared just about everything, even Bakura opened up to him a bit. Hmm...maybe I'll have to get over my fear of polygamy...maybe it might even be fun.

A soft moan escapes my lips as I feel Bakura's knee between my legs. Actually I'm perfectly fine with just Bakura.

Another moan as his knee silently digs around a bit in my crotch. And to think someone kicked me there earlier, this is bliss compared to what I've been feeling for the past amount of time.

This time Bakura uses my moan to push his tongue into my mouth, our tongues battle for a bit before I lose, and he makes a map of the inside of my mouth. Unfortunately, we are both, to an extent, human, so the need for air surfaces and we break apart. I can already feel the blood rushing to my face, and the satisfied smirk on my yami's face.

"You too!" Anzu shrieks, a hand whipping across my face. I don't react.

The principal seems slightly shocked by this outburst, but nothing could've prepared us for what Anzu said next.

"All I need to do is sleep with one of you bloody 'hard' or 'abstinent' guys and I could be head of the cheer squad. But no! You all are gay! What do you have to say to that, huh? I should just rape you here and now, but no, I'm above that. I'm pretty! Why can't you just lay me?" Anzu screeches and I feel Bakura pull me closer in a protective manner.

The principal stands up. "Mazaki, you and all the cheerleaders will face two weeks of suspension."

She then turns to me, her face not showing any emotion. "A for you, PDA or any form of affection is not allowed to be shown on school grounds. That and punching a girl gives you a three day suspension. Also for you two, a word to the wise, if he's old enough to be a guardian, then he's too old for you. Now be gone." The woman says waving her arms.

We all leave, Bakura supporting me and Anzu grumbling. I kind of rest my head and let Bakura do all the work, trying desperately to fall asleep.

I am awoken when I am plopped onto our bed. (It's a one bed apartment, what do you expect?) He leaves the room and returns with a First Aid kit. He then proceeds to wrap my ankle. I on the other hand decide to call Yugi.

Now, after Anzu was a bitch to us, she decided that the best way to get in our pants was to be our friends. Me, being the one picked on by the rest of the cheerleaders, knew not to trust her. The others weren't so lucky, and everyone except Joey fell back into her trap. I call Yugi, but then remember that he is in school, so I just send him a text.

After wrapping my ankle, resting ice on it, and elevating it with a pillow, Bakura just sits on the bed next to me, playing with my bangs.

Soon we both get bored of his antics, and he climbs on bed so that he is next to me. We make out.

A small beeping sound from my phone makes us stop, and I look at the message from Yugi.

**That can't be true!**

Oh poor, poor, naive Yugi. I remember the times when I was that naive, but life has been an ass, and I am no longer as sweet and innocent as I used to be.

However, I have also learned what it means to be a friend. And a true friend would make sure that Yugi knows who the real Anzu is.

**Yugi, I'm serious, she and the other cheerleaders are being suspended for trying to seduce the other students. Just ask around, it probably has already spread. Please Yugi you have to believe me!**

I reply, feeling Bakura's prying eyes on my phone. He smirks at me, "Hikai, he won't believe the friendship girl wants him to be a sex toy. He doesn't know what real life is." I feel his hot breath on my neck, and my body is suddenly aware of the hand he has caressing my inner thigh. I want to push him off, but it feels so right.

All of a sudden the motions stop and I am left with Bakura just sitting there, staring down at me, an evil smirk plastered on his beautiful features. I run my fingers across his chin, and I watch as he brings his face closer to my own. Suddenly, my body is begging to be touched in any way.

"So, a three-way between you, me, and Marik eh Hikari...what, am I not good enough for you?" Bakura asks in a mocking tone.

"Of course you are 'Kura," I reply, pulling him down so that his chest is atop mine. He smirks again as I feel him reposition our bodies so that he is now towering over me. Once again my phone beeps though, and I check the message from Yugi.

**You're with Bakura now! How could you? And how could Anzu? I thought we were all friends!**

Wait, so there's something wrong with me being with Bakura, but there is nothing wrong with Marik being with Mariku. Such a great friend...and yes at an earlier time I was desperate enough to try something like that, I regret it now though.

I feel the phone ripped from my hands, and I know that Yugi is about to get an ear full from Bakura. I don't even want to see the message after he sends it.

Once Bakura finishes the text message he throws my phone to a far corner of the room, however I don't focus on that. I focus on this kiss I get.

"I promise to make you scream my name." Bakura whispers, but I guess he knows that's not what I want to hear because the next thing he says makes me feel better

"I promise to make you believe...if I can...in this world." He whispers softly before pulling me into another kiss.

Once again my phone beeps, I try to move to get it, but I get pushed into the bed, and Bakura gets the phone.

"Welcome to the real word midget." I hear Bakura mutter as I sit up to see him better.

**Author's Notes:**

**Now, normally that would be the end of the Tendershipping, but I do have two requests for this couple, and those will be the next two stories written. So, yes, you are able to make requests. Just give me a song and a pairing out of B/R YY/Y M/M or S/J or even more than one, and when that couple is written or after all the pairings are done, then I will write the story for them.**

**Next thing I want to say is please, look at my profile and do the poll, 2 people voting isn't enough to make an actual difference, even though their votes have been highly valued.**

**Review? Vote? Suscribe?**


	9. Hiatus

This story has been put on Hiatus for the time being for the following reasons.

At this point in time, I am heavily preparing for my first year at high school, and have been outright ignoring this story.

I need to finish my summer assignments that I have been neglecting.

I have been downright lazy with some of these songs, and I need time to recuperate and move on.

I have lost some motivation, and I need to get it back.

I am sorry to everyone who has been following and enjoying this story. Hopefully, once everything sorts itself out, I will be back to giving you guys songfics.

NOTICE:

**THIS STORY ****WILL**** BE CONTINUED AT SOME POINT. THE ONLY TIME I HAVE GIVEN UP ON A STORY IS WHEN I WRITE IT WITH A FRIEND, OR BECAUSE OF A FRIEND. **


End file.
